


Try

by bobasheebaby



Series: Falling For You [5]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: The day after Olivia and Bastien admit they have feelings they talk again.





	Try

Olivia started to stir, the warm hard body pressed against her back leaving her feeling momentarily confused. His scent washed over her, encapsulating her in warmth and comfort even as new anxiety bubbled in her.

She was stunned by the realization that she wasn’t in bed alone. Usually she went to bed alone, or they left in the middle of the night.

The events of the night before replayed in her mind. _He _wasn’t the one who stayed the night, _she_ was.

Her eyelids slowly fluttered open as the weight of the arm resting on her side shifted. Her pulse raced. Not only did she stay the night, he was cuddling her. She never found any desire to cuddle after sexual activities, yet she found herself melting into him, not wanting to leave the safety of his arms.

_Safe_, it felt odd. She always felt secure in her ability to take care of and defend herself. She found with him that she was more vulnerable than she had ever been before, a fact that scared her as much as it excited her.

Her heart plummeted as he shifted again, rolling away from her in the bed. All warmth and feeling of happiness left her as the cool air bit at her once warm skin. She involuntarily shivered as goosebumps erupted across her bare ivory skin.

Her heart raced as she allowed her body to sag into the mattress. She felt the urge to slip from the bed and slink back to her own room. She questioned if taking the chance was even worth it. Though she felt inexplicably drawn to him, she feared that she would wake up once again alone with a completely shattered heart.

_What was I thinking? One day he’ll realize he doesn’t want someone so damaged and broken. Why did I come and insist we speak? _She squeezed her eyes shut as tears stung the backs of them.

_I need to leave, get out of here before he can reject me outright. _She pushed herself up on her arm, her breath catching in her throat as his warm hands encircled her waist.

“Stay.”

She froze. The pleading in his voice catching her off guard. She had been ready to flee, protect herself and her heart. Yet now she found herself wanting nothing more than to sink back into his arms and never leave. She nodded as she allowed herself to fall back into his arms.

Olivia rolled, turning on her side to face him. She nervously bit the inside of her lip as her mind raced, thoughts and fears swirling in her head. Her heart pounded so loudly she could hear it pulsing in her ears. She slowly drew her emerald eyes up to meet his smoky grey. She felt frozen in place as his eyes locked on hers, she was stunned by the uncertainty his eyes held, one she knew was surely mirrored in her own. “Why did you ask me to stay?” Her voice almost shook, and she was sure her lip trembled as the question slipped past her lips before she could stop it. Bastien brows knit together in question. _Doesn’t he get it? I’m not enough, I’ll never be enough. _“No one ever stays, no one’s ever asked me to stay.” _Could you sound anymore whiny and needy?!_ She kicked herself for how small and meek she sounded. She’d never before cared if anyone wanted her, she had found strength in being alone, but she could swear if he rejected her she would surely shatter.

Bastien stared at her. _Doesn’t she get how wonderful she is? How lucky a person would be to claim her heart and be able to call her their partner. _He gently brushed back her crimson hair, her alabaster skin tinging a soft pink. “Those men were fools, every one of them was an idiot to not want to keep you by their side.”

She gaped at him. _How could someone like him think someone as broken as me is worth being with?_ She wanted to retort, tell him he was wrong, mistaken, but all she could muster was a soft whisper of, “why me?”

Bastien smiled at her echo of his own question from the night before. “The way you carry yourself, you have such grace and dignity. You are strong, can hold your own and protect yourself and others in battle. You care deeply for the people of your duchy.” He chuckled softly as she raised her brow in question. “People talk, I listen.” She nodded her head. “You know your worth and make sure others know it too. Some might call you abrupt or abrasive.” He watched her cringe at his words. “But those people aren’t any I would listen to.” She gave a small smile at his words making his heart sing. “You make people earn their place by your side which makes it all the more special when you let them in.” His fingertips brushed against her cheek eliciting an involuntary shiver from her.

She was completely shocked. _He really wants me? _She never thought anyone would ever see value in being with her, but here was this man that she realized she had been slowly falling for over the last few years telling her that she was worthy of everything she thought she’d never have. “Now what?” She fought the urge to clasp her hand over her mouth. _You sound like a needy teen! Get a damn grip._ As much as she hated how the question came out, she waited for the answer with bated breath. They finally spoke, were both on the same page. While she’d hoped that perhaps it was something more she didn’t actually believe any of this would happen. She wasn’t the girl who got lucky in the love department. She was the woman who’s strength and knowledge pushed men away. All the snotty nobles wanted a wife to submit to them, even in this day. None could handle a woman who could wield power and rule as well, if not better than them. The thought that she wouldn’t actually have any knowledge of how to run her duchy was laughable. Most men she found as ‘suitors’ felt the need to tell her how to manage her own lands that she’d been in charge of since she was a young adult. Here she had a man with his own sense of duty, who saw value in all the parts of her most would consider flaws and he actually wanted her. _Am I dreaming? _

Bastien’s breath caught in his chest as he stared at her. He’d nearly screwed up any chance with her the night before, now he needed to show her that he truly meant the words he said. “Now I take you on a date like I should have from the beginning.”

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his wording, letting out a soft chuckle instead. She noticed a shift, she was becoming less abrasive after just a few moments with him. Maybe the fact should of terrified her but all she could think was, _maybe I can be happy._Her fleeting happiness vanished. She wouldn’t say it was shame, more like worry that he’d regret being seen with her. His hand caressed her cheek, her eyes softly fluttered closed at the intimate touch. She wasn’t used to being wanted or desired for more than what she could potentially offer them.

“I know a place if that’s what you’re worried about.” He said noticing her downcast expression.

Her eyes snapped open, fear written in the emerald orbs.

“I want you to be comfortable, if you’re worried about being public too soon, this place is perfect.”

Olivia slowly nodded, he wanted to be seen with her, but was anticipating her own hesitation. She wasn’t ashamed, far from it—_let the idiots at court say what they want,_ she was more worried if it didn’t work out that she wouldn’t be able to stand the humiliation. She was already seen as an outcast at court because of her parents, and now Anton, while she was strong she couldn’t handle another blow so soon. “When?”

Bastien grinned at her eagerness. He liked that she wasn’t afraid to speak her mind, even if she seemed slightly hesitant with him. _We’ll both open up. _“How’s tonight?”

A lump formed in her throat. _Tonight? _He really was interested. “Okay.” She said as she tentatively laid her head on his bare chest, gently soothed by the sound of the thundering beat of his heart. _Please let this work. _

*

Olivia stepped out of the shower, she twisted a towel up into a turban to dry her crimson locks before wrapping a fluffy white towel around her body. Her body was nearly vibrating from the amount of tension and nerves she felt. She walked out into her room, smiling when her emerald eyes fell on the simple red a-line dress she and Ellie had picked earlier.

_Olivia paced the length of the room. _What was I thinking saying yes for a date tonight?!

_“Liv, calm down. Janice will be back shortly.”_

_Olivia shook her head as she picked up her phone. “I’m going to tell him I changed my mind.”_

_Ellie smiled softly as she carefully took Olivia’s phone from her placing it on the bed. “Liv, I never expected to see you give a shit about a date.”_

_Olivia sighed. “That’s because no one ever gave a shit about me, but he seems to. What if I ruin my only chance?!” _

_“Liv, it’ll be fine. I’m sure he’s just as nervous.” She crossed the room as she heard a knock on the door. She opened it smiling brightly as she let her assistant Janice into the room, her arms overly laden with garments not found in the palace boutique. “Everything will be fine. We will find the perfect outfit. Now just breathe.” _

Olivia ran her hands down her sides, smoothing down her new dress. Her nerves seeming to increase the closer she got to the agreed upon time for their date. _Pull it together! You’re a Nevrakis, we don’t get nervous over men!_ She gave herself one last cursory glance in the full length mirror. _Thank god for Ell, I never would have found this without her. _A knock broke her from her thoughts, her heart hammering harder in her chest as she crossed the room. _Breathe. Just breathe. _She opened the door, breath hitching as her gaze fell on Bastien dressed in dark wash jeans, a crisp white button up shirt, topped off with a simple black blazer. She’d never seen him look so dressed down, the sight taking her breath away.

Bastien sucked in a breath as the door opened. She looked breathtaking in a simple a-line dress, proving once again that red was truly her color no matter the style. Her crimson hair swept up in a low bun secured at the base of her head. “You look gorgeous.” He said leaving in giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Ready to go?” He asked as he pulled back offering her his arm, his casual cufflinks shimmering in the light.

Olivia nodded as he gently placed her hand in the crook of his arm. _Here we go. _

*

Olivia looked around the Greek eatery as they stepped inside. It was small, but warm and inviting, the mixture of smells coming from the kitchen intoxicating her senses. She forced the surprise from her face as a petite woman with a round face, and greying hair rushed up to Bastien pulling him down kissing both his cheeks in greeting. _Did he bring me to his favorite place? _She felt oddly comforted by the thought that he took her where _he’d_ be recognized instead of her.

“Bastien, you look thin, you need to eat more.” The petite woman said pinching his cheeks.

Bastien chuckled, the deep bass sound reverberating through his chest. “Mrs M, we’ve discussed this, I have to stay fit for my job.”

“Pish.” Mrs M waved him off. Her almond colored eyes went wide as they fell on Olivia.

“Bastien! Where are your manners? Letting me coo over you when you should be introducing me to your girlfriend!” She shook her head in dismay.

Olivia opened her mouth to correct the older woman, stopping as Bastien placed his hand at the small of her back.

“Forgive me Mrs M, allow me to introduce Olivia. Olivia this is Mrs Markos, she and her husband own and run this place.”

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs Markos.” _He didn’t correct her… _Before she had time to process her thoughts Mrs Markos pulled her into an embrace. She tensed momentarily, caught off guard by the older woman’s affectionate welcome. She patted her arm awkwardly, straightening as she was finally released.

“Call me Mama or Mrs M, everyone does.” Mrs Markos smiled. “I’m so glad he brought you here, I was wondering when Bastien would finally settle down.”

_Settle down? _The thought should have filled her with anxiety yet all she could feel was unbridled hope.

“Come sit.” Mrs Markos led them to a table in a quiet corner. “I will bring you your meals.” She said rushing off to the kitchen.

“She meant menus, right?”

Bastien chuckled as he pulled the seat out for Olivia. “No, Mrs M likes to choose for her regulars and their guests. She always gets it exactly right though.”

“Hmm.” Olivia hummed a non believing response as she took her seat. She locked eyes with Bastien as he joined her at the table. “So I’m your girlfriend?”

Bastien felt his cheeks warm._ I should have known she’d bring that up._ “I’d like to think, maybe at some point I’d be your boyfriend.”

Olivia’s heart hammered in her chest at his admission. She didn’t have time to have anxiety over his confession as Mrs Markos returned carrying a plate piled with warm dolmades and two bottles of portokalada, orangeade. Her emerald eyes went wide with disbelief as her go to appetizer was set before them. She was even more stunned by the addition of her favorite soft drink.

“Alexi said he’ll be out later.” Mrs Markos shook her head as she left, a mumbled “I can’t believe he was hiding such a sweet thing” heard under her breath.

Olivia felt her heart swell and throat tighten. She tried to push the anxiety away as she daintily speared a dolmas with her fork. “How long have you been coming here that you get such special treatment?”

Bastien chuckled shaking his head. “That’s just Mrs M. She’s like that with all her regulars.”

Olivia arched her perfectly shaped brow.

“I’ve been coming here since shortly after joining the guard. It started to serve a reminder of who I truly served, or that’s how Jackson explained it when he brought me.”

Olivia nodded as she speared another dolmas, neither Bastien or Drake bringing up Jackson much in casual conversation. “So Jackson brought you?”

“Yes. He wanted me to remember that while my job was to protect the crown that I still served the people.” His brow knit together and he grew momentarily quiet. “I thought that Constantine held himself to the people, I’m ashamed by some of the things I’ve done in serving him.”

Olivia’s gaze softened, her hand covering his. “Constantine had you and so many fooled. You feel remorse which shows that you are good.”

He drew his gaze up to hers offering her a small smile. _She understands and doesn’t fault me. _“Thank you. For your understanding.”

_Is he serious?! Who could fault him for following orders. _“What kind of person would I be for faulting you for following orders of someone who you should have been able to trust?”

Bastien nodded as he lowered his gaze. He would forever be remorseful for the things he’d done, particularly to Ellie, Olivia’s best friend. He would never understand how both women could be so kind and forgiving. _They don’t know I suspected anything and placed Drake close, so why can they forgive me so easily? _The question was driven from his mind as Mrs Markos appeared with two steaming plates. He cleared his throat, offering a soft thank you to the older woman as she set the pastitsio in front of him and moussaka in front of Olivia.

Olivia’s emerald eyes went wide with question as the older woman left them to eat. She stared down at the moussaka with a question in her eyes. “How?” She looked up at Bastien.

“I told you, Mrs M just knows.” He smiled as he tucked into the baked pasta dish, feeling grateful for the ability to move on from the previous conversation.

They ate making comfortable conversation. He found it both odd and comforting how easily the conversation just flowed between them. His heart swelled with love and pride every time he was able to make her eyes light up. _How could anyone not want to be by her side? _He would forever question how anyone could ever easily discount her and wonder how he got lucky enough for her to want him.

Bastien looked up as a large piece of Revani was placed in the center of the table along with two forks. “I shouldn’t be serving you dessert after you kept this one secret for so long, but I’m not a monster.” Mrs Markos said giving Bastien a pointed look.

“Actually Mrs M, I didn’t keep anything from you, this is our first date.”

Mrs Markos looked between Bastien and Olivia. “No, I would never have guessed.” She patted Olivia’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, it will last.”

Olivia gaped wide eyed at the older woman’s retreating form. She wondered when she’d become so transparent that someone she just met her could read her so easily. _Don’t worry. _The words echoed in her head, was she worried, maybe a little. She’d come to believe she wasn’t worth anyone’s love and had accepted the fact she’d remain alone, until him. He instilled a hope in her she hadn’t felt in she wasn’t sure how long. Being near him made her stomach flip and her pulse race. _I hope she’s right. _She never took much stock in those who claimed to see the future, but Mrs Markos had her hoping it was true. She pushed the worries from her mind, determined to remain present and not ruin the best date she’d ever had as she picked up her fork, cutting off a small bite of the syrup soaked semolina cake. She hummed as the nutty and orange flavor exploded on her tongue. She placed the fork on the table, her emerald eyes sparkling as she swiped her finger through the whipped cream bringing it up to her mouth. “You said you had to stay fit, are you sure you can have double dessert?” Her tongue darted out, sensually licking the cream from her finger.

Bastien’s mouth went dry and his face heated as he took in the implications of her words and actions. _You owe her better._ As much as he wanted to feel her body pressed against his again he wanted to show her that she was worth more than simply sex. His pants grew tighter as he watched her tongue swirl around her finger suggestively. He softly cleared his throat as he pushed the image of her plush lips wrapped around his hard cock from his mind. “I don’t put out out until the third date.”

Olivia snorted. “You know you already put out.”

“That’s different. We are seeing each other differently now.”

Olivia rolled her eyes, ready to retort back when a tall, thin man with white hair and pale blue eyes walked up to their table.

“Bastien, good to see you, Effie told me you finally brought a girl and that I had to come and meet her.”

Bastien chuckled, when Mrs Markos has first laid eyes on Olivia he had almost expected to call her husband out right away. “Olivia this is Mr Markos, but everyone calls him Pop, Pop this is Olivia.”

“Olivia, what a beautiful name for an enchanting woman. Is our Bastien treating you right?”

Olivia blushed at his compliment, she was used to being called brash and hard to deal with, never being referred to as enchanting or sweet. She was beginning to see why Bastien came here so often, and why he brought her here. Here she could just blend in with the crowd and be accepted as his date without worry of being judged for her family name. “Nice to meet you Pop.” She shot Bastien a smirk. “He has his moments where he needs improvement.”

Mr Markos let out a booming chuckle. “Don’t we all?” He clapped Bastien on the back. “A piece of advice from this old man, always listen to your lady.”

“See?” Olivia smiled smugly. “I’m right.”

“I’ll keep that in mind Pop.”

“Good. Now I’ll let you kids back to your meal.” Mr Markos nodded at Olivia. “It was a pleasure to meet you, I look forward to this one bringing you around more often.”

*

Olivia stopped in front of her room, her hands nervously toying with the bottom of Bastien’s blazer that was draped across her shoulders. _Why are you nervous? This is the part you’re good at! _

Bastien leaned forward pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. “Goodnight Olivia.”

“Why are you saying goodnight? The night doesn’t have to be over yet.”

“Olivia, I asked you on a date to get to know you, not so you’d sleep with me.” Bastien shifted his full ‘doggy bag’ Mrs Markos had sent him home with into his other arm. He reached up brushing a fallen strand of hair back from her face. “I want our first time to be special.”

“We already fucked.”

He chuckled. “We hooked up, this is us trying together.”

“Semantics.”

“Hook ups don’t matter, this does.”

Olivia rolled her eyes with a sigh. _Why is he making this hard?_ “My dates always come in if I ask.”

“I thought we decided that they were idiots.” Bastien smirked. “Trust me you will be happy we waited. I’m going to go slow, make you cum more times than you ever have before.”

Olivia swallowed, she wasn’t used to men turning her down so it could be special. She wasn’t used to a guy putting her first. She was used to men who wanted to know what she could do for them. “Well then what am I supposed to do with my night?”

“You could always call your friends and tell them about the great date you had.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine, but you better make good on your promise.”

He leaned forward until their lips were nearly touching. “Don’t worry I will.”

Their lips met in a kiss that sent sparks through her body, making her wish he would come into her room and make good on his promise now. She pulled back breathless. “Are you sure you don’t want to come in?”

_Show her she’s worth waiting for._ As much as he wanted to tell her he changed his mind, he needed to show her she was worth more than she thought. He needed to show her that he saw value in her, even if she didn’t. “I’m sure. Goodnight Olivia.”

She slid his blazer from his shoulders, carefully folding it in half and handing it to him. “Goodnight.” She slipped her phone from her purse as she walked through the door shutting it behind her. She smiled as she saw a text from Ellie waiting.

** _Ellie: How did the date go?_ **

** _Olivia: It was good, he took me to a small restaurant where the owners know him by name._ **

** _Ellie: That’s sweet._ **

** _Olivia: Yea, but he dropped me at my room,_ **

** _Ellie: I don’t see the problem…_ **

** _Olivia: He said he won’t put out until the third date. 🙄 We already had sex. In fact we had sex last night. _ **

** _Ellie: So what you’re telling me is that you had a good time but you’re upset that he’s trying to be respectful. Olivia he’s a keeper. _ **

Olivia could read the exasperation in Ellie’s last text. _Maybe she’s right, maybe they both are. Maybe I’m just so used to assholes that I don’t understand a good guy._ She let out a sigh.

_ **Olivia: Maybe you’re right and I’m reading too much into it. ** _

_ **Ellie: I know I’m right. Trust me, he’s being genuine, get used to it, you found yourself a good guy. ** _

Olivia rolled her eyes as she typed out goodnight to her friend, dropping her phone on the bed. _Get used to it, you found yourself a good guy. _Ellie’s words repeated in her head as she removed her jewelry and make-up and changed into crimson modelle knit pajamas. _Can I really get used to it?_ She thought about the way he made her feel. She never before felt valued or like someone was trying to prove their worth to her. She smiled softly as she pulled back the bedsheets, slipping into the bed, settling under the covers. She liked the way he made her pulse race and her stomach flip, she liked the way he saw her as someone worth getting to know slowly and not just jumping into bed with. As annoyed as she had been when he said he wanted to wait she now saw that he was telling her that she was _worth_ waiting for. The thought that someone actually saw her as more than a pawn made her smile grow. _Maybe I can get used to it. _She knew she was at least willing to try.


End file.
